1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving circular buffer rate matching process in turbo-coded multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems have been proposed and developed in a Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) project. The E-UTRA system would be deployed over any IP network, including the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network and the WiFi network, and even wired networks.
The proposed E-UTRA system uses Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) for the downlink (base station to user equipment) transmission and Single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for the uplink transmission, and employs multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) with up to four antennas per station. The channel coding scheme for transport blocks is turbo coding with a contention-free quadratic permutation polynomial (QPP) turbo code internal interleaver.
After the turbo encoding process, a codeword is formed by turbo-encoded bit stream, and a Rate Matching (RM) is performed on the turbo-encoded bit stream to generate a transmission bit stream for each transmission. In the case of retransmission, each retransmission bit stream may be different, depending on the RM algorithm.
Notice that Rate Matching (RM) is basically part of Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuestion (HARQ) operation. HARQ is widely used in communication systems to combat decoding failure and improve reliability. Each data packet is coded using certain forward error correction (FEC) scheme. Each subpacket may only contains a portion of the coded bits. If the transmission for subpacket k fails, as indicated by a NAK in a feedback acknowledgement channel, a retransmission subpacket, subpacket k+1, is transmitted to help the receiver decode the packet. The retransmission subpackets may contain different coded bits than the previous subpackets. The receiver may softly combine or jointly decode all the received subpackets to improve the chance of decoding. Normally, a maximum number of transmissions is configured in consideration of both reliability, packet delay, and implementation complexity.
A contemporary HARQ operation in turbo-coded wireless systems can be performed with either incremental redundancy (IR) or chase combining. In an IR-based combining with circular buffer rate matching such as E-UTRA HARQ system, Bit Priority Mapping (BMP) issue is directly related to how the starting point of redundancy version of transmission is optimally chosen.